


Born To Love You

by Lykkirykki



Series: Little Buckaroo [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas ends on January 6th, Even more Christmas fluff, Gen, I don’t care if it’s New Year’s, Kidfic, Little Buckaroo AU, Micheal Nesmith love, Old country music, baby Mac and Riley AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki
Summary: ”On Christmas Day Jack was prepared to be involuntarily be woken up early in the morning. So it was a surprise to be woken up with the alarm instead of before it.”Jack helps his little critters celebrate their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Little Buckaroo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Born To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m alive I promise! I’ve had family over for Christmas and haven’t had time to stop by and update anything, so here’s a late Christmas fluff story for y’all! And here’s the link to the song Jack played: https://youtu.be/hx2pzf4GBDo
> 
> And yes, it’s one of the former guitarist of the Monkees, Mike Nesmith’s solo songs. I just thought Jack wold be someone to listen to his music, because you honestly can’t get more Texas than Mike! His catch phrase is even “The modest Texan needs noIntoduction”

On Christmas Day Jack was prepared to be involuntarily be woken up early in the morning. Riley was excited to finally be able to open her presents and help Angus celebrate his first Christmas. So it was a surprise for him to wake up with the alarm instead of before it. Jack chuckled to himself when the paradox of waking his daughter up instead of the other way around hit him. So with that he stretched and got up out of the bed.

The presents were still unopened and no little toddler running about trying to reach her stocking. That was one possibility struck off the list so Jack went to the second. That Riley had been too excited to sleep and had finally tired herself out earlier. The door to Angus and Riley’s room was unopened so that was definitely it. Jack quietly opened the door and saw a little bundle in a Pueblo pattern blanket snuggled up close to Angus’ crib.

“Riley darlin’? What are you doin’ outta bed?” Jack asked gently, getting down on the floor next to the tiny bundle. The blanket moved slightly and the little girl peaked out. She smiled sleepily and mumbled “I couldn’t sleep and-“ A yawn interrupted her, “I wanted to tell Angus about Christmas.” Jack smiled softly and scooped her up. “I see, sugar.” He slowly stood up with Riley snuggled up in his embrace. Before returning his tiny cargo to her bed he peeked over the rim of the bassinet to check on his tiny boy.

Angus was slumbering peacefully, his tiny right hand clutching an arm of a knitted octopus Jack’s Mama made the little infant. Angus seemed happy with the toy and would snuggle with it even when he was awake. Mama had said a preemie like Angus would be comforted by the little knitted animal. Apparently it reminded the tiny critter of an umbilical cord. Jack would definitely agree, Angus was regularly upset and fussy before his Nonnie gave him the toy. 

Jack gave his tiny son one more smile before walking over to Riley’s little box bed. He wrapped her up in more blankets and ran a hand over her curls. Jack got up quietly and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. He also made some waffles and scrambled eggs for him and Riley. She wouldn’t be asleep for much longer now. The realization of it being Christmas morning would hit her. 

Sure enough, Jack heard the patter of Riley’s feet coming down the hallway. “Daddy! You didn’t tell me it was morning now!” She exclaimed, reaching up for Jack to pick her up. He scooped her up onto his lap and pulled her plate of waffles over to help her cut them up. “I sure did, Darlin’ I’m sorry.” He said, kissing the top of her dark, curly head. He lifted her up and placed her in her little booster seat. He trusted she wouldn't cause a mess during the time it took to heat up one of Angus’ bottles and get him up.

With a bottle of formula in the microwave Jack went back into the nursery to retrieve his boy. Little coos were coming from the bassinet, causing Jack to break into a wide smile. “Hello little Buckaroo, you ready fer breakfast?” He crooned, getting a happy gurgle in response. Jack chuckled and gently lifted the tiny critter up with his octopus still in his little grasp. “It’s your first Christmas, Angus.” Jack cooed, resting the baby’s curly blond head on his shoulder. 

Riley thankfully had left the kitchen as Jack left it. She had finished her waffles and was now sitting quietly on the couch. Jack could literally see the anticipation vibrating through her little body. He chuckled as he retrieved Angus’ bottle from the microwave and joined his daughter on the couch. Riley looked up at him with her eyes wide. She was waiting for the signal to open presents.

“So, what do you think we should open first, Sweet Pea?” Was what had Riley jumping off the couch and reaching for the poorly disguised Teddy Bear for Angus. “Angie gets to open his first!” She announced happily. Jack nodded in agreement, “How ‘bout you help him open it? He’s too little still and he needs to finish up his breakfast.” He said gently, looking down at Angus. Who was attempting to grasp at the bottle and his little knitted Octopus’s arm at the same time.

Riley nodded with a smile and gripped the paper with nimble little fingers. A fluffy tan Bear was soon revealed. Its squashed, round face had a yarn smile on its muzzle. Two black button eyes looked up from the torn paper. Riley eventually pulled the bear out fully. “Here, let me hold it fer Angus until he finishes his bottle.” Jack suggested, placing the soft toy at his side.

The next present was for Riley, a baby doll basket for her many dolls. But, this time a doll wasn’t gently placed inside. Riley looked up at her baby brother and then to her Papa. “Can Angie go in the basket?” She asked in a quiet voice. Angus was finishing up with his bottle. Jack’s eyes sparkled and nodded. “I don’t see why he can’t, Sweet Pea. Just let me burp him first.” 

Angus finished his bottle with a coo and started to suck on his little Octopus’ tentacle. Jack gently rested the infant’’s head in his palm and motioned Riley over. “You wanna hold him, Sweetheart?” He asked, getting a happy nod from his little girl. Riley climbed back onto the couch as Jack burped the tiny infant. He finished patting the baby’s back and gently placed him into Riley’s lap. “Hold his head now, Riley. Gentle, gentle.” The toddler looked down at the tiny creature in her arms with wide eyes. 

Angus blinked and looked back up at his big sister. He let the Octopus out of his mouth and let out a giggle. Jack chuckled when Riley cocked her head in confusion. “Angie, you think I’m funny looking?” She asked in genuine ernest. Angus giggled once more, Riley had scrunched up her nose. 

“Can Angie go in the basket now?” Riley asked gently. Her Papa nodded and took the tiny baby into his hands. The doll basket was woven with blue and white checked cloth inside it. Angus was small enough to fit in it perfectly. When the tiny boy was in the little basket Riley disappeared behind the tree to appear with a flat, square present. “Nonnie said this was for you.” She explained, placing it into his hands. 

Jack opened it to reveal a shiny new record sleeve. He recognized the artist winking lazily on the front. His Mama had got him his favorite Micheal Nesmith record he had played until it cracked he had as a kid. “Of course she’d find a new one.” He murmured, unwrapping it the rest of the way. “What is it?” Riley asked, curious about the strange thing.

“It’s one of Papa’s favorite music records from when I was your age, Sweet Pea.” Riley smiled and nodded, she understood what a record was. Daddy liked to play his records on an old player for her and Angus from time to time. So she went under the desk and pulled out the little buggy that the old mobile record player rested on. 

Jack slid the shiny black disc out of the sleeve and placed it under the needle. And pressed the dusty Play button. A twangy old guitar and walking bass line soon filled the warm living room. Jack scooped little Angus out of the basket with one hand and helped Riley into his grasp so she could sit on his forearm. A familiar twangy voice not too different to Jack’s own voice began to sing.

Born to love you  
Born to love you  
Born to share your smiles and tears  
Born to be here, if you need me, dear  
Born to love you til’ I die

Angus was already asleep from the gentle rocking of his Papa and the sweet little melody. Riley’s eyes were drooping and she was absentmindedly sucking on her thumb. Jack was softly humming and murmuring the lyrics of the next stanza.

My life was empty  
So blue and forlorn  
Til you put your hand in mine  
I knew why I was born

Riley was soon snoring alongside her little brother. Jack kissed each little head gently. The rest of the presents could be opened later when the rest of the Dalton Clan appeared for Christmas Dinner. Right now, he was just happy to have two sleepy little critters in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Angus’ little Octopus is based on actual toys knitted for premature babies to comfort them, their tentacles are made to feel like umbilical cords. They’re really cute! My mom actually made some before. And that little doll basket is based on one I had as a kid when my brother was born, he was premature too and was small enough to fit in it AND a little doll stroller I had, My mom has pictures of me pushing him around.


End file.
